Shy Love
by KizunaCho
Summary: A Rock Lee OneShot! XD


**Shy Love**

**Lee One-Shot**

* * *

"Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan! Matte! Onii-Chan!" A small lavender eyed girl dragged her legs across the pavement trying to catch up with her brother.

"Onii-Cha-"

"Nani?!" Neji spat out rudely.

"Onii-Chan, don't be so rude, I b am /b you sister anyways!" Sumiko said while putting her hands on her hips panting slightly.

Sighing Neji gave a pathetic smile directed towards his little sister, "What is it Sumiko?"

Sumiko smiled knowing that he had giving in to her words. "Nothing but, where are you going?" The small Hyuuga asked cutely whit tugging on her brother's arm.

"Training."

"Ah. Mind if I come? I got nothing better to do anyways!" Yes, Sumiko was u not /u a ninja. She was a u normal /u girl destined for a u normal /u life.

"Fine. But you better not get in my way." He scoffed then continued walking towards his training grounds, sister following behind him.

Once they arrived there she got many stares of the others. Scared Sumiko shielded herself from their gazes behind Neji.

"Oh! Who is this beautiful flower of Koho-"

"She's my sister." Irritated Neji pried her off and pushed her in front of him.

The two team mates eyed the new comer. She was wearing a white summer dress with a loose ribbon on the back; on her feet she wore sandals.

"A-ano, my name is Sumiko Hyuuga." Bowing respectfully she gave them a weary smile, "I hope you don't mind me watching you today."

"No problem!" Tenten said with an energetic smile. Neji's sister resembled Hinata in some sort of way, shy.

"Of course" Lee said while mentally blushing. This new Hyuuga chick was cute. She looked so innocent, weak, and fragile. Something that made people want to protect her with their lives.

"Okay! Since that's settled lets get going!!" Gai said enthusiastically while pumping his fist into the air.

The three students nodded. Silently taking her seat Sumiko sat down under a big tree, and watched silently. She analyzed each movement of every student. This became a daily routine for her, and gradually everyday she became more and more confident. She didn't stutter when they were talking to her. She had gotten over being shy. She became close friends with each person. Tenten, she was a tomboy, her aim was spectacular and is a joy to talk to. Gai, even he may be scary at times he was a cool adult, too much of a kid though but that made him who he was. And then there was Lee, she noticed that he had a big admiration for his sensei. He was sweet, kind and very polite. Let's just say she has a 'thing' for the Rock.

"Uwah! Good job you guys!" Sumiko said while running up to them and giving them a smile.

"Thanks Mi-Chan!" Tenten said returning the smile, "I gotta go now! I have to help my mom! Cya!"

"Ja ne!"

"Ill see you kids next week! Laters!" With a small 'poof' Gai was gone.

"Sumiko, I'm going to train, I'll see you at dinner, remember to buy the groceries." Neji said while walking away from his sister.

Then there was two.

"So…umm….I have to go to…ermm.. JA NE!" Speeding off Lee left the young Hyuuga staring at him slightly.

'I wonder what's up with Lee…' Sumiko though sadly, 'is he avoiding me?'

* * *

Opening his bed room door, Lee walked into his washroom. Truning the knob he washed his face with cold water. Looking up in the mirror he was sighed. He was red. Not red as in tanned red or red-red, red as in b BLUSHING /b red.

'Why…why does Sumiko-san make me feel this way?' A picture of Sumiko smiling at him sweetly popped up in his head. Blushing at the thought he shook his head and got ready for bed.

* * *

"Sumiko, wake up. Im going to the traning grounds, do you want to come today or what?" Neji knocked on her door loudly. "Oi" entering her room he saw her still sleeping, "your not even awake…" 

A muffled answer could be heard, "Yesh I amf…" lifting her head from her pillow she looked at her brother with tired lazy eyes. "Nani? Onii-Chan?"

"Are you coming with me to watch-"

"Iie, I'm not, I don't feel like it, plus I'm sleepy…so…" she dumped her head back into the pillow. "Goofd nfight"

Staring at his sister he blinked then walked out of her room.

* * *

"Neh! Neji, where's Sumiko?" Tenten asked cocking her head to the left. 

"She didn't want to come today…"

"Ah."

Without anymore questions they began their training. Once it ended they departed like they always do.

"A-ano, Neji."

Neji turned around to come face to face with Lee. "Umm… would you mind telling...umm…Sumiko…to ummm…errr…if she would like to…with…I can….ermm…" Lee blushed while he tried to re-phrase his words.

Neji smirked, he knew what was coming. "Yeah, pick her up at 7 tonight." Then he stunned and walked home.

Stunned Lee blushed crimson; embarrassed that he could not ask Sumiko out himself, but never the less he was happy.

Once Neji reached home he went directly towards Sumiko's room.

Slamming the door open, he found Sumiko changing. She lifted her head to see who has entered her room without knocking.

"UWAH!!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!! BAKA HENTAII!! ONII-CHAN IS A HENTAII!! BAKA!! OUT OUT OUT!!" she kicked him in the stomach and slammed the door shut. Mumbling s few curse words she continued to get dressed.

Outside, Neji was sitting on the floor, why was he sitting on the floor? His sister just kicked him. And it hurt. Truth be told, Sumiko would be a very strong ninja, if she ever wanted to be one. But the fear of loosing someone scared her.

'Damnit…' Neji looked at the place where she had kicked him, 'that's going to bruise' he lifted his head to see Sumiko blushing sightly in front of her door.

"What is it?" She asked with crossed arms, and head turned to the left, "Onii-Chan."

"I was just going to tell you Lee will be picking you up at 7" Standing up he walked slowly to his room.

The thought of Lee came to her mind and she instantly blushed, "Nah-nani? Why is Lee-San coming?"

Reaching his door he stopped and said, "For a date"

The world seemed to freeze, "Excuse me?" Sumiko cleaned her ear with her pinky blinking at her brother.

"Lee is going to pick you up for a date." He calmly stated again, crossing his arm over his chest irritated at he had to repeat himself.

Sumiko stared at the wall behind him. The gears in her head started to turn, slowly processing what information that had been given to her.

**"WHAT!!!!!!!"** She ran back into her room trying to find the right things to wear. Neji shook his head slightly and walked towards his room.

* * *

At exactly 7 o' clock, the Hyuuga door, Neji took Lee in as he waited for Sumiko.

_Why am I so nervous? Its just Neji's sister… Arrg!! I hope I don't mess up- NO! I must think positive!! EVERYTHING WILL GO WELL!_'

Neji nudged Lee in the ribs with his elbow; Lee looked at Neji glaring slightly. Sighing, the Hyuuga directed his eyes towards his sister. Lee followed his eyes and blushed once his eyes came towards Sumiko.

Sumiko blushed as Lee looked at her, she was wearing a white knee high skirt and a light blue shirt. Sumiko scanned Lee quickly and blushed deeper, he wasn't in his usual green jump-suit, he was wearing black shorts that reached went past his knees (think Sasuke's shorts) and a green shirt. The two stared at each other blushing madly until they were pushed out of the house.

"There's no point of you guys standing here staring at each other, go out and do stuff…" Neji said, then slammed the door shut.

Sumiko glared at the spot where Neji was standing, smiling she turned to Lee and said, "Lets have dinne? Shall we?"

"Mm!" Sumiko and Lee walked off towards the best restaurant they could find and sat down to order food. The waitress handed each of them a menu and left. Un-noticed to both, they were secretly looking over their menu to take a glace at each other.

"A…ano, Lee-San..." Sumiko blushed beet red while fidgeting in her seat. Lee looked at Sumiko waiting for her to finish what to say.

"Ano…I…i…"

Lee stopped her, "I have something to say as well Sumiko-san…"

There was a brief silence.

**"I REALLY LIKE YOU!"**

Lee and Sumiko blushed and turned their heads away from each other. They has said the same thing at the same time. How embarrassing. Lee took a deep breath in and gathered enough courage to look at Sumiko in the face.

"Sumiko…"

Sumiko flinched at the would of her name and shakily looked at Lee. "H..hai?"

Lee leaned forward towards Sumiko's face, and brushed his lips against hers. Sumio blushed and looked at him as he pulled back, still blushing like crazy.

"I really like you Sumiko! Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you with my life!" Lee gave his almightily nice guy pose.

Sumiko blushed then leaned forward giving Lee a peck on the lips. "Ok…" Touching his lips he jumped onto the table jumping with joy. "A..ano.. Lee! You making a scene!"

**"I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!"**

* * *

Omgsh! I forgot whose one-shot was this! XD Sorry! but whoever you are i hop you like it! XD

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
